1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device, and more particularly to an antenna device having a rotatable structure for allowing the antenna device to be freely rotated relative to the support object or device to any angular direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antenna devices comprise an antenna housing or member solidly attached or secured onto a telecommunicating facility or the other support objects or devices, and some of the antenna housings or members may include a telescopic structure for selectively extending out of the telecommunicating facility or the other support objects or devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,005 to Chang discloses one of the typical portable telephones including a mobile telephone antenna that is extendibly secured to the typical portable telephone, and extendible inwardly and outwardly relative to the typical portable telephone. However, the antenna may not be rotated relative to the typical portable telephone to selected angular positions, such that the typical portable telephones may not easily receive telecommunicating signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,645 to Zigler et al. discloses another typical electric facility including an antenna device rotatably secured to the typical hand held electric facility, for being rotated relative to the typical electric facility to various angular directions. However, the antenna device of the typical electric facility may only be rotated relative to the typical electric facility in one direction only, and may not be freely rotated relative to the typical electric facility to any suitable or selected directions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna devices for telecommunicating facilities.